bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oona
Welcome to Oona's Area Oona is a sweet, sincere, sensitive, and gentle little girl who's empathetic and aware of other people's emotions. Sensitive Oona would be the most likely to show concern for a sick friend, to notice when someone is feeling down, or to give loving care to a pet or a plant. Oona has a great amount of empathy, when someone is sad or unhappy she feels the exact same way. She finds limitless wonder in the world around her and she is normally the person to ask Mr. Grouper a question and is always excited to learn the answer. She might have feelings for Gil. Looks Oona has light tan skin and brown eyes. Her purple hair is worn in two low pigtails, and she wears a pink starfish bow in her hair. She has a purple tail with pink stripes. Her eyes are almond-shaped instead of round. Appearances Oona has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies. Her first appearance was in "Call a Clambulance!"'' '' Trivia * Oona was revealed to not be a vegetarian, in the episode "The Lonely Rhino" during Lunch she was having a Cheeseburger. * Like Nonny, Oona has not sung a dance song and only sings backup in most episodes. Making her the girl who has sung the least amount of songs in the series. *Oona's favorite color is pink, but in "The Crayon Prix", she had to drive the yellow car. * Oona is the only female guppy to wear a full tail instead a half tail and bikini top. *Her best friend is Deema, whom she is often seen with when not with Nonny. Deema often uses affectionate pet names for her on occasion also. * Oona rarely does the lunch jokes main punchline. The only episode which she did this was "Super Shrimptennial Celebration"'' (A Horn on a Cob). * In ''"We Totally Rock", it is revealed that Oona's favorite sandwich is cream cheese and jelly. * Oona is the only guppy to ask the most questions in almost every episode and Nonny usually answers her question. * Oona loves fireworks. * On "Have a Cow" Oona loves baby animals like Gil. It is also revealed in Bubble Puppy! * In some episodes during pop songs Oona sometimes plays the drums. Also in We Totally Rock! Oona plays drums in the story segment. * Oona has only been the main character in three episodes. (Call a Clambulance!, The Grumpfish Special!, and The Spring Chicken Is Coming). Which makes her the guppy with the least episodes dedicated to them. * In X Marks the Spot during the story segment Oona says "Oh Goody! Oh I mean ARGHH!!" to Molly. * Oona is in love with Gil. Facebook Poll About Bubble Guppies On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Oona is in third place with 63 votes, and 6 votes ahead of fourth place, Deema On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Oona is in fifth place with 18 votes, and 8 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby Photo Gallery 46.jpg 5555 Category:Main Characters Category:Females